Gigazelle's Raining Goblins Guide
Raining Goblins is a challenge that involves goblins and orcs falling randomly from the ceiling to attack your crystal. There are no other enemies on this map. This challenge takes place in Alchemical Laboratory, however there are a couple modifications: *Defense Units is decreased to 45 *The dark energy radius around the crystal is increased Because of the limited variety of enemies, the player does not have to create defenses to combat archers, warriors, mages, wyverns, or ogres. On Nightmare difficulty, spiders, djinns, and sharkens are not present either. With this being said, an extremely simple build will suffice. Build Strategy Ultimately you will want to have a circle of Bouncer Blockades as tightly around the crystal as possible; there are just enough Defense Units to accommodate this. During the first wave, build Bouncer Blockades next to the back wall, above and below the crystal, and three between the crystal and Defender's Forge. Only goblins will spawn at this time, who will not be able to make it through the gaps in your defenses for this first wave. Store up at least 160 mana to summon the rest of your defenses, which will fill in the gaps to max your Defense Units (44/45) and complete the circle. Note that a purple spawn circle (identical to those at each enemy spawn gate) surrounds the crystal in this challenge; this is intended to prevent players from building close to the crystal. Unfortunately for Monk builders this prevents aura edges from nearing the crystal, not just the center of the aura. To help circumvent this, you can do the following: #Respec your Monk and don't place any points into Aura Radius #Start the challenge and remove all gear (so aura radius is completely 0) #Place the auras as close to the crystal as possible (most likely Ensnare, Electric, Strength Drain, and Enrage) #Re-equip your gear and repair the aura (due to greatly increased health) #Optionally you can temporarily summon a Healing Aura to bring you back up to full health without wasting mana (auras don't decrease in HP during Build Phase, and can be sold at cost) #For best results, complement the auras with a Tower Buff Beam and/or a Monk Guardian. Pressing the minus - key to manually shrink the auras does not work in this use case, as there is no way to restore the auras to their full size after they have been summoned. Combat Strategy During Combat Phase, your hero does not need to engage in combat at all; instead you can simply collect mana and stand next to the crystal to upgrade them. Do not underestimate the enemies, as the number of powerful orcs in later waves may surprise you and overwhelm your defenses. If using Bouncer Blockades, there should be just enough mana to upgrade all your defense to 3 stars by the end of the final wave. If you wish to upgrade your defenses to higher levels in earlier waves, it is recommended to bring along a Genie. Reward Once you have successfully completed all waves, you will be rewarded with the Goblin Overlord's Charge (Insane or Nightmare). It is a fairly useful Apprentice Staff , especially for players dipping their toes into Nightmare difficulty. Category:Guides Category:Challenge Guides